


Falling out of time

by myanarchicjoy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myanarchicjoy/pseuds/myanarchicjoy





	1. Chapter 1

The beefy taste of the beer invaded Leonard Snart's mouth before he could taste it, for days he repeated that gesture in a spasmodic way: he took a bottle of beer, rubbed it and swallowed it to the last drop without enjoying it, Without waiting for the alcohol to pinch his throat and the smell of the malt climbs to his nostrils. It was not from him and it was obvious how unnatural it was to drink it continuously without taking any pleasure. He was more of a Mick's behavior because his use of beer was very similar to what ordinary people reserve for water: to quench, but Mick was gone and Leonard was not thirsty.

In the silence of that moment it was clear what his discomfort resound through the brown glass of the bottle from peanuts, if he could, if he had been able he would try to steal the answers he drummed into the mind without having to resort to the mix Relatively alcoholic and empty like all nonsense things, like all the things that are replacing others in the vain attempt to feel complete, but as time passes you realize that they are simply small patches that fill up holes too big.

Was that why he had abandoned his partner?

As the thread that tied them to tears the need for freedom had led him to do the extreme gesture of abandonment, but then why did he never really go?  
Closing the circle of his wickedness when he saw him, lying on the ground, his eyes wide open from the disbelief of that moment, at times his lips trembled as he pronounced the sentence that tormented Capitan Cold from the moment he was released.

_"Do you want to kill me?"_

It was obvious from his shiny eyes hidden in the darkness of that night as he did not want, how much he hated the idea of breaking their bonds so brutally and definitively. From the dead you can not go back, it's the end of everything, even the time they were trying to challenge.  
He did not take his life away, he did not succeed, and that weakness had turned into another wound, another bigger tear in his heart and especially in history. That act of piety had been a mistake that everyone now paid for the consequences.

And glass bottles multiplied by one to two and two to three without even realizing that when he noticed that the fridge beside him had emptied, he cursed loudly his impulsivity, he played with the ring again Who carried the damn pledge of fidelity that with such brutality had broken and felt like a child: alone and abandoned by the world.  
However, his mood changed when he touched that damned engraving of a temporal alteration a few days ago, the sentence was written in italics but it was readable: _"Do not let anybody ever hurt you - M-"_

He was now convinced that the M was not going to Mick but Machi, could barely pronounce his name correctly but just to be near her caused her a huge inconvenience so that the continuous avoided burrowing into the ship places her dark yet, that Cursed girl, she always crossed her and every time she seemed to bump into Heat Wave, they resembled an incredible way and sometimes their character could be identical, except perhaps for that veil of melancholy that made her slightly less clumsy and more affable Of his former partner. Leonard Snart sighed deeply at the sight of his metallic reflection in that small metallic object, wondering how he had been reduced and who had brought him to that point of no return. Trying to make the hero had become the main antagonist of himself and as he tried to hold his security mask the world behind him fell.

"You should stop drinking, it does not make you as hard as you think"

Sara Lance smiled at him, closing the metal door behind her. The dark circles rounded her eyes, making her look much older than her current age, but at the same time, the strange glow of energy that glowed at her eyes made her curiously attractive.

"I do not need to drink to be hard"  
   
"This is what you say"  
   
White Canary had prepared that scenery carefully, prefiguring two other bottles of the weird nectar that for some time seemed to be the only thing that convinced him to speak.  
   
"You have to stop Leonard?"  
   
"Did you come here to give me a sermon?"  
   
"No, To Explain You"

What was it really to explain to the inexplicable? Often the words we bring in create deep wells in which the emotions we really feel are falling, they go so far in the greatest silence, destroying the smallest opportunities.  
He had questioned Gideon for days until he came to look in the future but that was an explanation he would never give, but he focused on some more imminent details, ignoring the implications that pertained to him personally.  
   
"I should never have taken you to the point of choosing between the team and Mick ... now I realize it, I understand what you can try to see in that woman getting around the ship because it's the same I try, I just want to kill her just to give A sense of Laurel's death but time has already been altered quite ... "

 

She broke off as her hands trembled, thinking of the pleasure she would have had in sinking a knife in the stomach of the girl who for a few days roamed the ship like a ghost, her heart would be pervaded by a momentary relief that might have disappeared but at least Would return to feel something very similar to a little peace.  
   
"Are you here to excuse me then?"  
   
Leonard rolled his eyes to the tired, tired face of all that talk void.  
   
"No, I came here to tell you that while you were here drinking we found Mick, we've captured it and brought it here, without you, without interrogating you and distracting you from your hatred"  
   
Sara's new energy forced her to stand up with a sense of security, she could not replace her past or change her future but at least she was trying to remedy her mistakes by giving one of her friends what she did not He would have had: explanations.  
Everyone needs answers, the same as Leonard Snart ran to hear without a minimum of gratitude to his companion.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mick's cell was stinking and dusty and it was a clear sign that no one before him had been locked in, felt like an animal on display for the blame of the damn glass that hit it most seemed to be resistant , Solid and Invaricable. What had he done so wrong to end up there?

At the end of the count he was not that wrong, all he had done was a consequence of the way they had treated him, a fairly good retaliation of the events that had driven his alleged team and above all what he considered his Former partner to abandon him and force him to hunger in a place that did not follow any law except that of the strongest. He remembered for a brief instant the mushy taste that he was forced to eat with dirty mud and debris hands as the darkness dropped by hiding his unnecessary existence once again. In that obscene situation, death would be a prize. 

"YOU?"  
  
He saw with the tail of the eye enter Leonard Snart, his arms folded and his head low but could not figure out whether it was shame or more simply a challenge gesture, one of those who often had fun interposing With ghostly looks and astringent smiles, that time, however, his mouth drew only a flat line and his eyes seemed to be shiny, almost brilliant.

"Yes, me.."  
  
In his voice there was no malice or resentment but only a profound sense of loss so that when he approached the glass wall to face the Heat Wave, the dark circles around his eyes became more evident by drawing a circle Black and dark that rose even more with the brightness of those eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry.."

It was the only thing he could chew clear between those ideas that kept him uncontrollably in his head, in the face of what he had always been his dearest friend, he felt a helpless loser, just like those who had always tried to avoid , Kicking or even robbing a cry of a friendship they believed would last. Both inside and outside the bars the two criminals were joined by the certainty of a bond that they would never abandon, but time seemed to have played them a nasty joke dividing them so drastically that it could not be adjusted except in the old fashion .

"You're sorry? Sorry ... that's all you have to say, all I want to do is break your face! What you did to me was worse than hell, so that when Time Manster found me and tortured it seemed to me a salvation. You did not have to strive hard to turn to Chronos you know ?! It was enough to think about how much I hated you, how much I hated each one of you. "

The spit spat in that fast way went into deposition in Captain Cold's conscience, wounding him even more than he was, he could not give in to the idea of hurting the only person he really was interested in, and For that reason, he did little to decide to type in the access code to the cell and enter to satisfy the request that had been brought to him, he would not react.  
He walked down the threshold with his head and only when the door closed behind him he looked up.

"I'm here, do it!"

  
He did not put up his hands in a sign of surrendering that a fist came to his face, causing him to retreat, and another came to him, rubbing his ear, making the environment around him. The following ones did not even hear them because the only feeling he felt was the blood flowing from each scratch, covering each part of his face until he was in his mouth, had a spore of metal and revenge. Mick Rory stopped, however, only on the most beautiful. He did not have the courage to pull the final blow, the one who would have destroyed him and perhaps killed, he had the pity that he had been partly given to him and seeing his land spread to the ground the awareness of his feelings for him became clearer , So much that he stretched out his hand to help him get up to the very moment when the metal doors of the ship opened.A girl crossed the threshold at first, making sure but then seeing that scene changed her gait and turned her into a shudder of concern, it took more than a minute to Mick to recognize the face of those who believed she had killed her by burning it alive and without piety Looking at her wondered why she did so when I found something in her and in her terrified look that she reported more or less precise to her, it seemed to him to look strangely distorted in the mirror in a real way.  
  
«Stop!!!»

Leonard warned her for no apparent reason, her only blame was to raise her hand in Mick's direction, widen her fingers almost as if to kill him five, it was an innocent gesture that almost terrorized the famous criminal.  
There was a time when everything was frozen and the three watched as they almost studied locked in their minds and in their judgments but the only one who really understood everything, including the reason that the girl had done that gesture was Mick Rory, in the moment  To which the Time Master showed him the future, the first sharp image he trusted was the face of Demien Darhk's daughter with her seemingly absent look and that melancholic expression that the years at her father's merchandise had left visible wounds and nightmares  Not yet past, what could be explained less was the mistrust that Machi and Snart felt to each other, was mocking the way she tried to protect her, and even more, turning her back on her rediscovery appeared.

"Mick Rory .... I think you should give me explanations. "  
  
To betray her calm attitude was her voice, a mixture of security and determination resounding in the words she said, seemed to be studied before it was pronounced but it was clear that the only thing she wanted to know was the reason why she had almost been thrown by a flamboyant gun without reservation. 

"I'm sorry Miss, it was not my intention"  
  
Mr. Rory slammed her, avoiding answering answers that he was not allowed to give but his joking was quickly put in line by the aggressiveness of the young man who flinched at him by brandishing a dagger he kept hidden behind him, Against throwing it against the wall as if moving a muscular man was a simple, simple exercise.  
The blade touched Heat Wave's throat while Machi's brown eyes challenged her to take her around at least until Leonard pulled her away, striking her face with force.

He didn't trust her and was extremely convinced that if she did not stop herself she would not hesitate to slip her partner, it was a gesture of protection against the one who now looked at her as absent as if she had made the biggest mistake of her His life on the other hand was the only one to know who this damn girl was.

 


End file.
